Hadrian Peverell: The Immortal Stuntman Under Editing
by Slytherpuff's Ice Princess
Summary: An event years before the beginning of Hogwarts causes the 'power he knows not' to awaken. How will the Wizarding World react to an intelligent Harry who will not be chained down nor conform to their mold? Further summary inside. Rated T for now, will probably be M later
1. SUMMARY

SUMMARY

An event years before Hogwarts begins awakens the power he knows not. How will the wizarding world react to an intelligent Harry who isn't going to just conform to their mold?

Genius! Harry, Eidetic! Harry, OP! Harry, MoD! Harry, Androgynous! Harry, Harry-is-Skull, Manipulative but well-meaning! Dumbledore, selective Weasley bashing, **Slash**, **het**, **femslash**, possible** lemon**, possible **mpreg**, creature inheritance, slow burn-ish (when I say ish it could be a long chapter with the max detail I can manage without being boring or a bunch of small insights of what happens during a time skip or both), author regrets nothing, no beta we die like men

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano, respectively. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I apologize in advance if it's just plain cringe or just hard to read. Constructive criticism is accepted and welcomed. Flames will be ignored. There will also probably be references. And if there is something that I took from another fanfiction I will put the author and which story it comes from at the end of each chapter.


	2. Arc 1: The beginning part 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

**(Author's note:** **Trigger warning:** there is _**Neglect**_ and _**Physical**_ _**Abuse**_ and mention of a _**Pedophile**_. I do not condone these things at all but it's for the story though it won't be graphic. And I hope for those who were kind enough to give a review, that this is to your liking. Also, word vomit, sorry not sorry.**)**

"Talking"

'Thoughts or emphasis'

'_**Separate voice inside head**_'

~Parseltounge~

_Whispering or emphasis or sarcasm_

_Extreme emotion/__**extreme emotion**_

__ inspired by another author's fic **(**Info at the bottom**)**

**(**Author's note or extra info**)** marked accordingly

.~*..*~.~*.

August 3, 1985

Harry's POV

I'm so happy! Today I start primary school, which means I can make some friends! I never have time to go to the park or just go outside to play because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon give me so many chores; and I'm not allowed to go out to play until they're done. I never understood why they give me so many chores when Dudley doesn't have to do anything.

I even got some new clothes, granted its only three shirts, one pair of pants, a jacket, a pair of running shoes, and from a second-hand shop. But at least they aren't hand-me-downs and they fit with a bit of room to grow. I even got to take a bath with warm water today!

As I dry off, I look at myself in the mirror. I have an oval-shaped face, with soft delicate features, full pouty lips, and a slightly upturned button nose. My hair is a mess of blue-black curls and waves that stops just below my ears. I'm also a bit on the small side with a lithe, willowy build and you can slightly see the outline of my bones. But the thing I like most about my appearance is my eyes, they're an emerald green color with small flecks and swirls of silver in them and they're almond-shaped **(A.N.:** he doesn't need glasses**)**. My least favorite part would have to be the lightning bolt scar on my forehead. It's not like I'm being vain or anything like that! It's just that whenever I look at it, I see a flash of green and then it starts to throb in pain.

Today I'm wearing a soft olive-green tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my new shoes. I grabbed my backpack, also from the second-hand store, filled with the bare minimum of usual school supplies and the large lunch I made for myself. Granted it was only one pb&j and a ham and cheese sandwich, but I usually get much less because Aunt Petunia usually forgets about me and only makes enough for three people or I get punished for whatever thing I did, or Dudley pinned on me. I'm used to it because it's always been this way, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.

They always pretend that I'm not even there, and when they do its usually to give me my chores list, to occasionally hit me, or yell at me for some stupid reason **(i.e.: **"Boy, you missed a weed!" "Freak, you missed some dust!" etc..**)**. That's another thing, they never call me by my name! For the first three years of my short life, I thought my name was Freak Boy. You read that right, that's what I thought my name was.

I only learned my name when I was first babysat by Mrs. Figg, because it was Dudley's third birthday and they were going to London and didn't want the 'freak' to ruin it. The only way I'd ruin it is because when I am allowed to go with them, instead of people oohing and awing over their _precious 'Dididums'_ **(A.N.:** Which never happens, like ever**)** they begin to coo over me instead, telling my relatives how 'pretty' or 'handsome' I am. They then start comparing me to either their children or Dudley and putting me in a good light, because I'm 'so much better behaved' and 'so polite' and 'so kind' and 'you're so lucky to have him'.

As I make my way to the car, I see Aunt Petunia crooning about how Dudley is going to be "_top of the class_", because he's so "_amazing_" and "_advanced_". I could practically see his ego swelling like a hot air balloon. It's another thing I never understood, they constantly praise and reward any accomplishment Dudley makes and either glare at me for any milestone I accomplish or just flat out ignores it happened until my cousin does it. I mean, I can already count to thirty-five while Dudley can barely count ten, I was walking at 1 ½ year old while my 'darling' cousin barely began toddling 2 ½ years old. Though, that could just be because he was already the size of a large beachball.

In the cases where they ignore it, they'll accuse me of copying their 'precious baby', scold me, then throw me in my cupboard. Oh, that's another thing my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, which I never understood because there are four bedrooms in the house **(i.e.: **Master bedroom, Dudley's room, Dudley's 2nd Bedroom, and the guest room**)**. I've never asked though.

Rule#1: Don't ask questions. This the first rule of many I learned that I need to follow for a relatively peaceful life within the Dursley household. I found out this rule when I asked Aunt Petunia about what happened to my parents, which earned me a screech of "a car crash" and a swift whack of a rolling pin to the head.

I've secretly read every book in the house, for some reason I remember everything and anything I've ever seen, read, heard, touched, tasted, felt, or experienced since the day I woke up on the Dursleys doorstep onwards. It's a strange thing so I never told the Dursleys about this ability, cause contrary to what they believe I'm not retarded.

That's yet another thing about me, I can easily understand and comprehend whatever I hear and learn, it became even easier to understand the adults better after I read the entire dictionary in a fit of boredom. I just soak up knowledge like a dried-up sponge, and its amazing what adults will talk about in front of you simply because they think you don't understand what they're saying.

There is one thing I know for a fact that I'm not doing at school no matter how horrid of a punishment I would receive. I one hundred percent, absolutely refuse to hide my intelligence.

Rule#2: _Never_ be equal to or surpass Dudley in anything.

My relatives expect me to always be slightly or completely behind Dudley, anything else would result in punishment **(i.e.:** no meals, cupboard, spanking, etc..**)**. The problem with this is that Dudley is dumber than a pile of dung and will definitely be at the bottom of the class. Ah, wait that's insulting to the dung, _my bad_. Anyway, I will do only my absolute best in all my classes, no matter the consequences.

Oh dear, I drifted off in my thoughts again we're already there. As I get out of the car Aunt Petunia gives me a cold, hard look as if to say, "do one freakish thing even one toe out of line and there will be hell to pay". Now if this was a year and a half ago, I would've been cowed, but it's not, so I don't care. Sure, punishments can hurt or are just all-around unpleasant it does not mean I fear them though I do avoid them if I can help it.

I walk into the classroom to see at least half the class is already there, so I go take a seat at one of the tables in the middle since no one was sitting there yet. But not before greeting the teacher with a soft smile, a nod of the head, and a quiet "hello". She smiled right back with a light blush. That happens a lot, many of the people I've met say I have a soothing, melodic voice. I don't truly understand what that means, but it makes people happy so I guess that's fine.

My teacher is extremely pretty. She's young compared to all the other ladies I've seen on Private Drive. She has long strawberry-blonde hair tied in a loose braid with a few curls framing her square-shaped face with small lips. She has round hazel-green eyes that seem to sparkle whenever she smiles. I think she would be considered petite, but that just compared to the women I've met before. She's wearing a white cardigan over a black, knee-length dress with white cats on it, and black leggings and ballet flats. As we came into the classroom, she told us her name was Ms. Jackson.

As I set my bag down under my desk, a boy sat down next to me. He was kind of average, but at the same time not. He had brown hair, but it looked soft and curly and shined when the light touched it. His eyes were brown, though it was a whiskey-amber kind of brown. His face was heart-shaped with a button nose and average features. He was wearing a red hoodie over a gray t-shirt with a batman symbol with blue jeans and converse. **(A.N.:** I kind of mixed TH Spiderman and Stiles from TW**)**

He then turned to me and said," Hi, my name is Liam! What's your name?" "Nice to meet you, Liam." I said," My name is Harry."

We began to talk about all sorts of things, from our favorite thing to do to our favorite color. We might have actually been great friends if it wasn't for, you guessed it, Dudley. He waddled into the classroom huffing and puffing a minute before class was going to start. Though he quickly forgot his exhaustion when he saw me smiling and laughing with Liam. My cousin is just like his parents when it comes to me: mean and cruel. If anything makes me happy and/or content Dudley will be right there to ruin or destroy it. I immediately know what's going through his piggy little mind right now.

I quickly try to warn Liam about my cousin, but it's too late. Dudley is the same as Uncle Vernon in the aspect of being faster than his weight should allow when angry or destroying something that brings me joy. To make matters worse had stepped out to get some papers for some of the activities that just finished printing.

Dudley had taken a running start and tackled Liam, then started hitting him with his bookbag with me trying to pry him off the entire time. I miraculously managed to pull him off, but not before Dudley shouted:" Stay away from the freak or I'll hurt you!" Now most everyone was giving me a wide berth as if I had a contagious disease.

Just then Ms. Jackson came in. The moment the strawberry-blonde saw the state Liam was in, she dropped the papers and rushed to his side. She then turned to the closest person which was, thankfully, me and demanded an explanation of what happened. I told the entire truth of what happened and why, of how Dudley hates anything that makes me happy to how he attacked Liam to what he shouted.

I'm thankful that she asked me if she had asked Dudley, he would have spun a tale of how _I_ was the one who did it. One of the braver girls stepped forward and told the teacher what I said was true along with her side of things ("He came in, looked at Liam, and completely flipped for no reason!"). And slowly more people came up gave their side of what happened.

Ms. Jackson was livid and disgusted by how horribly this child acted. She immediately went to the teacher across the hall to ask him to watch the class while she took Dudley to the headmistress's office and Liam to the nurse. The teacher agreed and we were quickly shuffled into the other classroom while Ms. Jackson took Dudley to the office and Liam to the nurse's office.

We all sat in silence as we waited for Ms. Jackson to return to get us. Finally, the silence was broken by Rose, who was a black-haired blue-eyed girl with pretty caramel colored skin. "Why does that boy hate when you're happy? Who is he?", she asked. "That boy is my cousin Dudley. And I don't know why he doesn't like to see me happy; Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are the same. Though it doesn't bother me much anymore."

I lied about the last part, it does still slight hurt whenever it happens. "Though I'm sad that Liam probably won't want to be my friend anymore. I never got to have a friend before, because I could never get my chores done in time to go out to play." I said. That got the attention of the teacher who is watching us right now, Mr. June. "How many chores do you have Mr. Potter?" he asked with... concern?

"Well first I have to help make breakfast, then I have to wash the dishes as soon as possible. After that, I have to sweep, vacuum, mop, wax, and polish the floors. Then I must clean Dudley's room which is always messy no matter how hard I clean it. And..." I trail off as I see the look of horror growing on the teacher's face, and some of the students' faces as well.

I know I probably shouldn't use the acting skills I've acquired from lying and hiding certain things from the Dursley's, but my instincts are telling me good things will happen for me if I do this. My instincts have never led me wrong and have kept me from making decisions that would cause me a world of pain, so I went with it.

I flinch with a slight look of fear and apprehension with small tears in the corners of my eyes, "I-I'm sorry if I said someth-thing w-wrong! I p-promise I'll be good p-please don't p-p-punish me!" I said with small tears leaking from my eyes. It's just how I acted when my aunt or uncle was about to punish me because if I don't show "_fear_" and beg it gets worse. Though watching the reaction to my lowest begging mode, it was probably a bit too much for them.

With a slight look of panic and horror, Mr. June scooped me up and tried his best to "calm" me, "Hey, shh,_ shh, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you, you're safe. Don't worry, I've got you just breathe._" The last one confused me until upon realization that while my mind was calm my body; not so much.

Realizing I can't breathe a_nd oh god why can't I breathe, am I dying, what's __**happening to me, someone please help- **_Dully I realized my hyperventilating had slipped into a panic attack, and I tried frantically to focus on either Mr. June's heartbeat, breathing or voice. My hearing latching onto his voice and I was slowly able to come back to myself.

That was my first time having a panic attack, it was so terrifying I didn't have any control over my body. I could barely speak and what did come out was gibberish or a single word that meant nothing.

And it was so tiring, I was so close to drifting off, but Mr. June kept saying I had to stay awake for a little bit more than I could take a nap. But I'm tired now, and it's so hard to stay awake when I'm pressed against the warm thing. I vaguely register it as Mr. June's chest as it vibrates with a soft, deep chuckle. I faintly hear him telling Ms. Jackson something, huh that's strange when did she get here. I started to doze off, but he gently shook me again saying," You can't fall asleep yet, bambino piccolo. Just a little further, okay."

He carried me out to the front where a large vehicle with flashing lights was located. I recognize it from the telly and descriptions in books, it was an ambulance. But, why is it here? "It's for you, bambino piccolo." Can he read minds? I felt rather than heard Mr. June chuckle slightly," You're adorable, bambino piccolo." Hey, I resent that I'm very ManlyTM **(A.N.:** Guess who?**)**, thank you very much. "Yes, yes little one, extremely manly, my mistake." Why do I feel like I'm being mocked and patronized right now? "I'm not mocking you little one. And I'm curious as to how you know all this?" Well, Mr. I'm-not-a-mind-reader I have this weird thing where I remember everything and anything I've ever seen, read, heard, touched, tasted, felt, or experienced from the moment I woke on the Dursley's doorstep onward. I felt his steps falter before they resumed as if nothing happened.

He then laid me down on a strange bed and turned to leave. No don't leave me with these people, they're scary! I latched onto his hand with all my might afraid if I didn't, he would leave. "_You have to let go, bambino piccolo. It's okay you are safe with these people; they are here to help you. It's alright, nothing bad will happen to you._" No please don't leave me alone, I hate being alone it's so dark and cold. I hate it, and that woman feels like the really bad man, please don't leave me. I faintly hear him talking to a lady about whether this is alright or not. I guess she said its fine because he comes to sit next to me.

**(A.N.:** To those who have little ones in their family or know someone with little ones. Teach them to kick and scream and bite if someone who isn't a family member tries to pick them up and do bad things. Also, a message to everyone, do_** NOT**_ get to the second location if abducted. Try everything to get out of this situation, if you can't leave as much of your DNA as possible spit, rip out your hair, make yourself bleed anything. Try your hardest because there are people who will miss you dearly, even if you don't believe it. Rant over.**)**

"Little one, what did you mean by the lady feels like the bad man?" he asked. One of the few times the Dursleys took me with them to London, there was a strange man who was following us. I had to pee so Uncle Vernon let me go on my own with a time limit of five minutes or they would leave me there. I knew they weren't bluffing, so I ran to the nearest restroom, but he followed me there. He tried to corner me in there; he kept talking about how pretty I was, how he wanted me to be his most prized pet, about how he would take good care of me, and how he would _play_ with me. I didn't like what he was saying and when I took a closer look, I saw it was the man from the telly who was abducting children and who Aunt Petunia said was the worst kind of person imaginable.

So, I did what my aunt told us to do **(A.N.:** Vernon and Petunia may be neglectful and abusive towards Harry, but they would never allow _that_ to happen to him. He's still a _child_ and they're not complete monsters in this fic. Also, Harry is so out of it that he doesn't realize he talking out loud.**)** the moment he grabbed me and put a hand down the back of my pants and undies, I screamed as loud as I could, bit him, scratched and clawed, hit and punched, kneed and kicked; all the while screaming my head off.

The door had swung open and there were Uncle Vernon and some policemen. I had seen my uncle go completely red in the face from anger, but I had never seen him turn purple in absolute rage before in my entire life. Before the police could do anything, Vernon had flown forward and ripped me away from him. It was strange, the only times Uncle Vernon bothered to touch and acknowledge me was to give me punishments and to scold me. Though I guess he hates people who take pleasure from kids more then freaks like me. **(A.N.:** Pedos are the scum of the earth and this is only for plot reasons.**)**

I've always been able to tell if a person is good, bad, or morally grey. Though with the lady it not so much her; but the thing on her left forearm. I'm tired, but I don't want you to leave, but my head hurts and I'm sleepy. "Sleep, bambino piccolo. I will be here when you wake.", Mr. June said. Pinky promise? I felt something wrap around my pinky, "Cross my heart. Now get some rest, bambino piccolo." But it's hard. "Well, how about a lullaby?" Okay, it sounds nice.

~Soldatino by Paola Bennet~

Close your eyes

I know what you see

The darkness is high

And you're in ten feet deep

But we've survived

More terrible monsters than sleep

And you know I will be here, to tell you to breathe

Tu sei il Mio soldatino (you're my little solider)

La ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)

Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)

Io vegliero su di te (I'm watching over you)

Stumbling lost

The last choice of all that you meet

Its the cost

of ruling those 'neath your feet

Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep

You're exhausted

Listening for a voice that can't speak

Ma Nico Mio caro

Tu sei il Mio soldatino

La ragione per cui vivo

Non ti scordar di me

Io vegliero su di te

So, you run

Through shadows, you roam

Seams come undone

By the love you thought you could own

But he's just one

of many that you might call home

And, maybe someday the bitter will fade from your bones

Fade from your bones...

.

Eri il Mio soldatino (you were my little solider)

Ora un principe oscuro (now a dark prince)

Ma anche per te, ce una luce (but even for you, there is a light)

Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another)

And with that, I slipped off into the oblivion that is sleep.


	3. Arc 1: The beginning part 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OCs. There will be a lot of ooc actions from everyone because I'm horrible with emotions that I haven't felt or seen firsthand. Also, this took longer because I may have compulsively started a second story, so yeah. (-_-')

"Talking"

'Thoughts or emphasis'

'_**Separate voice inside head**_'

~Parseltounge~

_Whispering or emphasis or sarcasm_

_Extreme emotion/__**extreme emotion**_

__ inspired by another author's fic **(**Info at the bottom**)**

**(**Author's note or extra info**)** marked accordingly

**(A.N.: For plot purposes, Dumbledore is now evil, sorry not sorry. Also, apologies to those who had to wait quite a while for this, I fell into a bad head space but I'm fine now. I hope this is to your liking. Enjoy!)**

.~*.~*.~*.

August 3, 1985

Derek June's POV

As the little one drifted off to sleep, I tried to pull my hand back, only to find even in sleep Harry had an iron grip on my hand. Giving in to my fate I simply sat back and ran a hand through my chestnut brown hair. 'My goodness, this is all such a mess', I thought. The first day of starting your education is supposed to be fun, happy, and make you want to come back the next day.

Not only was there a fight on the first day, ending with the victim gaining a black eye, busted lip, and a possible broken nose. The attacker showed absolutely no remorse for his actions and completely believed he was in the right and did absolutely nothing wrong.

According to Ms. Jackson, when asked why it was okay the boy said word for word, "Mummy and Daddy always say a freak like him isn't allowed to be happy, and whatever does cause him happiness should be taken away and destroyed." When asked why he attacked Liam he said," He made the freak smile and laugh and I knew I couldn't take him away, so I had to destroy him."

When asked what made harry a freak he replied," I don't know mummy and daddy have always called him a freak." Needless to say, the boy is going to get a lot of counseling and the family is definitely going to go under investigation, especially after the bambino piccolo's panic attack and the reason it was caused.

And the chores he listed are nothing a five-year-old should do; I mean really, cook the breakfast, sweep vacuum mop and polish the floor, and clean his cousin's room. It was obvious there was more, but I'm guessing he misunderstood the horror on my face; because he started apologizing and begging not to be punished while crying softly until he fell into a panic attack.

Oh lord, it hurts my heart to think of that small face twisted in panic and fear. He really is a beautiful and adorable child; I just can't fathom why anyone would want to purposely try to harm and upset him when he seems genuinely kind and gentle. I also know he isn't lying because one can only gain callouses like these from hard work and manual labor.

As I brush his hair out of his face, I was startled to see a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Dear Merlin, I knew his name is Harry Potter, but both of those names are quite common in the muggle world. He honestly looks more like Lily than James, and he obviously does not need glasses. Well, the Wizarding World is going to have a very rude awakening, what with four-fifths of the population believing he's a perfect clone of James with Lily's eyes.

**(A.N.:** In this story, Derek is the fifth marauder, but because he is a muggle-born he knew he wouldn't be able to find work in the Wizarding World so during the summer while he did his homework for Hogwarts he also completed his muggle schooling and got his teaching degree. His marauder name is Gray. Creative, I know.**)**

Merlin, I've searched high and low for him but not even my greyhound form could even find his scent; it was like he just vanished into thin air. Dumbledore insisted every time we ask him that Harry is perfectly fine and safe where he is, he had even insinuated that he was a spoiled little prince.

Obviously based on everything I've seen and heard that is most definitely not the case in the very least. 'What I wouldn't give to wring to old Dumbles' neck,' I thought venomously. He's so tiny too, and I distinctly remember both Lily and James being a decent height, with James being a little taller than average.

Gosh, Remus would go on a rampage- Remus! Oh, sweet Merlin, what am I going to tell Remus that while I've found his 'pup', he's obviously been _abused_. I pray to whatever higher being is listening that the people who did this will still be alive enough after Moony is done with them so they can be taken to trial so justice can be served accordingly. Though that is a tall order even for a higher power because everyone in the Wizarding World knows that it's rare for anyone who harms a werewolf's cub to still be alive once they're done with them.

Because a werewolf, no matter how calm and _tame_ they are, will viciously and brutally attack anything that has harmed their pup with intent to kill. It is one of the few things that a werewolf can do and receive no punishment for, because it is one of the few instincts that can never be suppressed, no matter what the werewolf or anyone does and as such simply can't be punished.

Because punishing the werewolf for this would be like punishing someone for accidentally killing a death eater who was about to harm their child. So, the best the Wizarding World at large can do is educate the public on the do's and don'ts of dealing with a werewolf's pup; surrogate, biological, or otherwise.

Sweet Morgana, if there is any mark or blemish on mio bambino piccolo that shouldn't be there, I will not just watch Moony tear them to pieces I will join in. I heard soft snuffling and felt the small, slightly calloused hand clasped in my own tighten and then loosen its grip on my larger hand slightly.

I turned just in time to see him yawn rather cutely and I mourned my lack of camera. I watched as he swept his gaze over surroundings growing tenser the longer he looked around and his eyes, those green and silver eyes that were brighter and more beautiful than Lily's, found mine and he relaxed as cautious and slightly wary green-silver met warm and calming cerulean blue.

Harry's POV

As I came to, I was slightly confused and scared as to where I was. As I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings the fear and confusion only grew, especially after I caught sight of two unfamiliar faces. I start to tense up ready to fight my way out no matter the circumstances, but then I catch a glimpse of chestnut brown hair, cerulean blue eyes, and tanned olive skin tone.

I relaxed slightly as the memories of what had occurred came flooding back to the forefront of my mind. Then my face flushed with mortification and embarrassment as I remembered all the things I said and all the personal information I spilled in my delirium.

God, I acted like such a little kid; well, I mean, I know physically I'm only five years old, but I know more than some secondary students. I've always been more mature than my age should allow, I wouldn't have survived on my own if I hadn't grown up fast and immaturity is not part of the package.

Though I kind of did this to myself because the panic attack and subsequent break down wouldn't have started if I hadn't decided that I didn't want to face the terrifying thing that is complex negative emotions and just bottled them up. As I left my self-reflections with a silent promise to myself to show and address my emotions, I realize that through my entire mental monologue I was staring at Mr. June.

Flushing in embarrassment, again, I start stumbling through apologies," I'm s-so sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to stare, I j-just got l-lost in my thoughts. I-I'm so-sorry- "

"Harry, mio bambino piccolo, calm down its fine. You're not in trouble, nor are you in any danger everything is going to be alright. Oh, prongslet I'm so sorry I couldn't find you before now, but now that I have everything's going to be alright. And Moony's going to be overjoyed that you've been found." Mr. June rambled.

Wait just a second, Moony? Prongslet? I know those names from somewhere, but where? As I look at Mr. June closer than before I'm suddenly hit with a slightly fuzzy memory from before my time with the Dursleys.

I was in a crib and there was a man standing above me making funny faces all the while I was laughing and babbling the name 'unca Gray' over and over again. As I look at Mr. June there was no mistaking that he and Uncle Gray were one in the same; with that in mind I launched myself at him and held on for dear life as, thanks to my previous emotional destress, I began to sob and cry uncontrollably about how "I'm so glad you're here" and "Please don't send me back" and " I missed you, Uncle Gray".

I babbled about what happened in the Dursley household behind closed doors, about the punishments that left painful bruises, of the scary darkness of the cupboard with only spiders for company, of the scary green light he sees only in nightmares. How I was sorry for forgetting about him. I just let the rest of my bottled-up emotions pour out, along with the secrets of what happened in that house. I held nothing back.

"_Hush Mio bambino piccolo, it's going to be all right. I'm going to get this all sorted out, then you'll get to live with Uncle Moony and me. Do you remember him? Oh, he'll be ecstatic to hear that he can see you now. Gosh, we were so devastated when we couldn't find you no matter how hard we searched, and that damn old fool wouldn't tell us where he stashed you. Thank goodness we found you puppy, everything's going to be okay now that you've been found._" He whispered as he held me close and pet my hair, kissing the top of my head at times.

I could feel something wet land on top of my head, I didn't need to look up to know that Uncle Gray was crying so I just wrapped my arms around him tighter. "They'll pay for what they've done to you, my little prongslet. That I promise you that." I couldn't hold my curiosity any longer as I asked," What does prongslet mean? Why do you keep calling me that?"

He seemed to pause for a minute as if confused by my question until a realization donned on him.

"That's right you wouldn't know because no one would've been able to tell you. Well, your father along with me and three others went to a private boarding school in the Scottish Highlands and we made a group that we called The Marauders. We quickly became the pranking kings of Hogwarts, hardly anyone was spared from our jokes. We decided to give ourselves nicknames that kind of just stuck with us even after graduation. Your father was called Prongs, Remus is called Moony, Sirius is called Padfoot, Peter was called Wormtail, and I am called Gray. Since James was Prongs and you are his child, you, my dear Bambi, are a prongslet."

I was going to ask for more information on my parents when suddenly the ambulance jolted like a large force hit the side, and then we were rolling. Medical equipment was flying everywhere, the two people who were in the back with us have already been knocked out, and Uncle Gray had picked me up and was now curled around me trying his best to protect me.

I hadn't realized I was screaming until my throat began to feel hoarse and I was light-headed, abruptly I felt Uncle Gray go limp and when I looked up I saw that his head was bleeding and no matter what I did he wouldn't wake up.

'Is he dead? Am I going to die? _No, I refuse to let this be the end. I've just found him again and __**I refuse to let it end like this. I'LL SAVE HIM AND MYSELF WITH MY DYING WILL!'**_ With that thought I erupted into a bonfire of amber and amethyst flames, but I didn't dwell on it as I made quick work of the door, grabbed Uncle Gray, and jumped out just as wings of orange fire formed on my back and launched us to the sidewalk. The landing was a bit rough, but I guess because both Uncle Gray and I are safe the pretty fire disappeared from sight.

Just in time to as someone must have seen us jump out because people were coming towards us with the intent to help. With that in mind, I made sure Uncle Gray was fine and in a comfortable position, I snuggled up to him wrapping my arms around his waist, and as I clung tightly to him, I fell asleep from exhaustion since the adrenaline wore off.

Unknown to me at least five different people had caught most of what happened on tape and it would be all over the news by tonight and well into tomorrow.

Dan's POV

I can't believe what I just witnessed.

Today I decided I wanted to document city life in London during the late morning early afternoon, when suddenly as an ambulance was heading to the hospital it was struck full force by a semi-truck **(A.N.:** Are there semi-trucks in the UK? If not, then in this fic there are.**)** denting the side and sending it rolling.

There was a high-pitched scream that came from the ambulance that trailed off after a few minutes. Unexpectedly the backdoors flew open and a few seconds later a slight blur of two people came flying out of the doors not even five seconds before the ambulance crashed into the support beams of a construction site; sending the entire thing toppling onto the ambulance.

As I turn to the two people who had jumped out of the ambulance, I was shocked to find that it a man and a child, even more so to find it was the child who was awake and taking care of the man who was completely out cold. Once the child seemed satisfied that he was relatively fine and comfy, they curled into the man's side and fell asleep all the while clinging onto him for dear life. It was then that I realized that I got this all on tape, and I should probably send this to the police and/or the news.

With that in mind I go up to one of the policemen that had just arrived to talk about the tape. What I hadn't realized at the time was that the person I was talking to is the chief of police and one of the officers that had been on duty when dealing with the creepy scumbag that tried to have his way with the cherubic beauty of a child.

Thinking of the beauty that the child possesses, I look around only to find that people couldn't help but gravitate towards and gaze upon the child. And when people realize what they're doing, they try their best to try and shake themselves. They only barely succeeded and the moment they stop consciously trying to avoid disturbing the child, they start gravitating towards them again.

As the chief of police gazed at the child there was a quick flash of recognition in his eyes, then slight joy tainted with the bittersweet tang of melancholy. He then turned to me with, strangely, determination burning brightly within his eyes," Sir please give me the tape so we may review it thoroughly, before turning it over to the news outlets. Now could you please give me your name, address, and phone number just in case you're needed for further questioning." He said.

"Ah, yes my name is Daniel Roberts, I live on the fifth floor of the Mystic Apartments in number fifty-nine, and my phone number is (951) 356-9657." **(A.N.:** Please don't try this number. I just put down some random numbers, but who knows this could truly be someone's number so please don't call it.**)** "Thank you for your cooperation with this case." Was all I got before he left.

Officer Jared's POV

I can't believe I'm meeting that kid again. I thought I would never see little Harry ever again. I remember the last time I saw him was when he was in that sicko's grasp. I had frozen and if it weren't for his uncle reacting so quickly the kid would've gotten a knife through the spine, not that the kid knows that.

As I turned to look at the child my wistful grin turns to a slight frown, which I know Brian is copying, as I see the sweet child who radiates innocence curled up into the side of a stranger.

As we got closer with the intent to separate them so the medics could look them over, but once we got to them and began pulling them apart the little one's eyes snapped open, then he bit me while clawing at Brian's face. We had to let go of him or risk further injury, as soon as we let go Harry immediately pounced on the man who was just starting to wake up and held onto him with a death-like grip.

Brian and I both exchanged a look as the mystery man worked on trying to bring the little one out of his feral-like fight or flight mode. I instinctively knew that we both had the same thought running through our minds, 'This is going to be one hell of a ride.' And proceed to watch as the mystery man tried to coax the startled five-year-old into the new ambulance.


End file.
